1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for aerating fluid and more particularly pertains to a new aerator transport system for transporting aerators in the fluid held in a lagoon to maximize the uniformity of oxygen distribution and mixing within the lagoon while minimizing the number of aerators required to attain that uniformity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of systems for aerating fluid is known in the prior art. More specifically, systems for aerating fluid heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art systems for aerating fluid include U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,148; U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,364; U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,035; U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,542; U.S. Pat. No. 257,028; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,563.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new aerator transport system. The inventive device includes at least one aerator, a guide cable defining a linear movement path for at least one aerator, a travel cable system for moving each aerator along a movement path, a cable loop drive for moving the travel cable system, and an aerator bracket assembly for operatively linking the aerator to the guide cables and to the travel cable system.
In these respects, the aerator transport system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of transporting aerators in the fluid held in a lagoon to maximize the uniformity of oxygen distribution and mixing within the lagoon while minimizing the number of aerators required to attain that uniformity.